Talk:1st Edition Clan News: Aug 5, 2012/@comment-5101959-20120808181613
If it was a wiki page dedicated to this event, it would be inappropriate yes, but the wiki is just a medium to store these on and this is simply a news article and not the end all be all facts of the situation. It's my first story and I tried hard, but all my sources for it said pretty much the same thing and it was impossible to not have it biased simply because all my sources were. To be honest, it wasn't even my story to begin with but because of mix ups with permissions and deadlines and the importance of the event I ended up writing it close to the deadline and didn't realize that it wasn't even possible for the others to see and edit it. So I admit it's not the quality I was wanting and expecting because the process didn't work on this one. Looking at it now I can see a few places where I could have worded things differently on my part to make it a little more neutral, but I couldn't take the bias out of the quotes and couldn't tell the story without them. I did talk to a few people who supposedly knew the other side and all I got were comments about not liking the clan's direction, but nothing substantiave. That's why I said the reasons were unemotional and it creates more questions than answers, because I know it isn't the whole story and I was trying to convey that. The part about poaching members was meant to be proof that there were more reasons and stronger feelings than that, and show there was more to the story than that if they were upset enough to be trying to steal members, but apparently I either had the motives wrong or didn't do that too well. There were some people who knew more about it and their side could have helped make the story more even, but they wouldn't talk to me about it so there was nothing I could do, and therefore do not have full responsibility for the bias slant in the article. If people would have talked and I had more of the other side, it would have sounded much different but that didn't happen and this is the result. I don't know if this explanation changes anything or matters to anyone, but with the negative feelings it's caused I know I didn't tell it the way I meant to and I at least owed an explanation because of that. I'm not going to retract the story, because I feel like everything in there is factual even if it isn't both sides of things, and can only appologize for the tone of it and do what I can to ensure there is a follow-up to this that people will find to be more fair. One is in the works right now and even though I can't promise it will be front page (as I don't know what stories we're going to have yet) I can promise that it will be more thoroughly reviewed and edited, and will be much better quality and more fair to everyone involved. Mr. Pingy 18:16, August 8, 2012 (UTC)